


Incursion

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What was happening in the rest of the SGC while General Bauer was in charge? Story set during the episode 'Chain Reaction.'





	Incursion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Thank you to Lyn Townsend for the beta (and then reading through the horror that was the first draft)!  
Character thoughts are in italics.   


* * *

_What a mess_ , thought General Hammond, _if I hadn’t already retired once this year, this might drive me to it_. 

 

If there was one thing you could say for General Bauer, it was that he was a man who lived for and believed in his mission. 

 

Hammond had to put all SG teams on standby while he tried to create order from Bauer’s personnel changes. He’d been on the telephone all day, talking with disgruntled civilian scientists that had left the program. He’d spent the other half trying to get back many of the SG military officers that Bauer had reassigned. 

 

_Not all_ , thought Hammond wryly, _I’m not going to give up the few good things that happened while Bauer was  
here_. Unfortunately, the SGC couldn’t operate with so many positions unfilled, or filled with unqualified people. That’s really where the trouble began, when Bauer started his personnel changes. 

 

**Just days after Hammond announced his retirement...**

 

Major General Bauer was a man who believed in rules and regulations. He believed in divine intervention. He also believed that divine intervention had recently happened. The structure and operations of Stargate Command were sorely in need of repair. It was only the luck of fools that none of Earth’s enemies had taken control of the facility. Military structure, command hierarchy, and discipline would take form at the SGC. He knew that Hammond wasn’t a bad guy, just ready to be retired out of the Air Force. Let him spend his golden years in a life that allowed for his relaxed nature. 

 

The first thing to do was to remove all non-frontline people from regular assignment to off-world teams, and get the SG teams in compliance with the ground combat rule. Those people’s safety was paramount. Next, was to make sure that all the civilian scientists understood this was not an academic or research institution. Bauer expected usable results that supported the mission. There were entirely too many people making decisions that were not military. Before he did anything else, he would deal with Colonel O’Neill. The man had been given too much latitude over the years; he should have never made Colonel. 

 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t transfer the man out of his command yet, but he could get him off the base. A knock sounded at his office door. “Come Colonel O'Neill,” greeted Bauer. 

 

**Elsewhere in Cheyenne Mountain…**

 

“Contact General Bauer. I want him in front of me ASAP!” shouted General Albert T. Redle, NORAD’s Commander. He hung up the phone, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe the gall of the man. Without so much as a memo, the man had moved his Accounting and Payroll department to Peterson. Redle discovered it when he noticed the trail of transport officers. Well, that and the number of civilians in the department that were resigning. Civilian accountants could make much more money in the private sector. When they were summarily transferred to another location, by nothing more than an e-mail, why wouldn’t they leave? Accounting might be a shared resource, but he had 2 stars on Bauer. Bauer was going to feel the difference when he got his ass up here. _For now_ , Redle thought, _let’s see how many people my XO can get back to the mountain_.

 

***

 

Greg Martin, Ph.D. in geology, was packing up his office under the watchful eye of the SF. The SGC had to make sure he didn’t take anything that wasn’t his. Greg laughed softly, startling the slightly glazed-over SF. _He has no idea which of these books are mine and which are the SGC’s, much less the knick-knacks I’m putting in a box_.

 

When Greg arrived at the SGC that morning, he couldn’t get through security. Forty minutes later, an escort arrived, and handed Greg an envelope. The envelope included a tersely worded memo, ending Greg’s employment. He was to clean personal effects out of his workspace, delivering anything ‘important’ to Lt. Col. Reynolds. Greg didn’t even know who Reynolds was and, after he asked his escort, learned that Reynolds was one of Bauer’s new imports. 

 

Recently promoted and transferred from Area 51, Greg knew he wouldn’t be handing anything important to Reynolds. He continued packing, hearing others in the geology department doing the same. He stopped to look around, and realized that all the civilian scientists he could see were packing up, each complete with a personal security escort. Among them were sociology, geology, botany, biology, and entomology scientists. Deciding to take a break, he walked over to Cameron Balinsky. The two began to discuss the situation. 

 

***

 

Staff Sergeant David Price looked at the security schedule and sighed heavily. He really hoped that no one tried to invade the SGC in the next week or so, but especially right now. If the alarms went off, he could run down to the gate room with a weapon, but that would be about it. Everyone available was working civilian babysitting detail. 

 

Price told those members of the security detail that had been here before Bauer to drop everything if the alarm sounded. He didn’t know enough about the new members. He wasn’t telling them anything that could get him busted back to Airman. 

 

Privately, he knew it was a waste of time and energy to guard civilians that had been working in the SGC for 4 years. Then again, he was a Staff Sergeant and General Bauer was, well, the General. He just hoped that none of Bauer’s new personnel were hazing the civilians. 

 

***

 

Things on Level 21 were going no better under General Bauer. 

Dr. Janet Frasier was deciding which 75% of her staff would be transferred to the Air Force Academy Hospital. During her 15 minute meeting with the new General, he informed her that the infirmary would serve as first aid and triage only. Everyone else would be treated in the SGC-designated areas of Academy Hospital. Dr. Frasier couldn’t justify keeping Dr. Warner at the SGC, but knew his knowledge and surgical skills were vital. She tried to explain to Bauer that the SGC needed more than an emergency room, and his response was, “That’s a command failure, not a reason.” 

 

When she pulled out her final argument, treating alien contagions, Bauer stopped her with a stern look. “Doctor,” he said, “I’m running a military facility. If someone’s contagious, they go off world. No sense endangering earth… oh, and Doctor, you won’t need to decide where to place any civilian members of your staff. They should be gone by the end of tomorrow. Dismissed.” 

 

Dr. Warner entered her office. “It’s getting worse. Dr. Hutchison just called to say he’s on his way down, to stop by and say goodbye.” 

 

“Goodbye?” Frasier asked. 

 

“Yes, it seems that the General didn’t think he needed a civilian shrink telling him who he could and couldn’t have in his command,” Warner replied. 

 

When Hutchison knocked on her door a few minutes later, he had more than goodbye to share with the doctors. “I had a rather, shall we say, large difference of opinion with the new General,” he began. “I’ve been with the SGC, trying to red flag high risk personnel before they go off world and proclaim themselves a god. He’s now adding a number of red flagged personnel to the SG team rosters, and says that command will make those calls now.” 

 

“That is… disturbing,” responded a shocked Warner. 

 

Hutchison continued, “I’m out now, and so is Dr. MacKenzie. Mac told me himself that he was only allowed back at the SGC if the General himself asked for him. I’m supposed to turn over anything to Mac, but we decided that I should give you some warning signs to look for, questions you could ask during physicals, etc.” 

 

Dr. Frasier was becoming tenser by the minute. The SGC was about to become a more dangerous place than she had ever thought. She also began to worry about Cassie’s safety. What if Bauer decided that Cassie had some use or was some kind of threat? 

 

All three doctors were sitting in silence when the gate room medical alarm began blaring. Jumping up, Hutchison said, “I’ll get out of your way,” while Frasier and Warner rushed out to perform their roles in the infirmary while they still could. 

 

As Hutchison left, he placed a binder on Frasier’s desk, and left his contact information with Teal’c to give to the remaining members of SG-3. After their Naquada raid, the loss of Major Waite, and the injuries to Lt. Morrison, he wanted them all to have an outlet, even if Bauer didn’t seem to think that was important. He made his way out of the SGC. 

 

*** 

 

The mess hall was silent. 

 

Not just, early morning/late night silent, when people came by, one maybe two at a time, but really silent. No one at all was there. General Bauer had decided that food would only be available at designated times, for efficiency. He also decided that only members of the military, and specifically designated civilians, would be allowed to eat in the mess hall. The secondary mess was turned into a VIP only dining room, and was shut down until the General’s aide informed the head of food services of its need. 

 

The General had shown his generous side. He had the facilities management department set aside an unused room for the civilians to use as a break room. It held a toaster, microwave, refrigerator, and a few scattered tables and chairs. No one thought it would be used for long. So, for now, Senior Airman Glass was trying to figure out how to run his part of the line in order to get everyone in and out in the next meal rush. 

 

*** 

 

Major Coburn was standing in the middle of Level 17. He went from leading SG-2 through the gate to wrangling the firing range and storage in nine little words to the new General. 

 

“Sir, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” He’d said it right after he learned the General had disbanded SG-1. 

 

Bauer did not look pleased when he barked, “Dismissed.” Yeah, it looked like he’d be packing up half of storage for Area 51, and packing himself up for whatever crap post the General could make happen. He should look into the retirement pay grade for Majors. With a transfer like this, he was never getting promoted again. 

 

*** 

 

Major Kovachek, leader of SG-9, the designated diplomatic team was using his best skills and failing. The remaining civilian scientists were among the best and brightest, with exceptional abilities to think outside the box. Unfortunately, it also made them unpredictable. When the new General decided to do a readiness exercise with these civilians, things did not go well. 

 

This all added up to make his job a lot harder. Especially when the scientists were following a compelling leader. 

 

Especially, when some of the new military personnel, were taking this as their opportunity to harass the civilians. 

 

Especially when the civilians knew they were right. 

 

Especially when he knew the civilians were right. 

 

***

 

Back on Level 18, Dr. Greg Martin was thinking over his conversation with Cameron Balinsky. 

 

He finished packing his personal effects. All the other geology reports, analyses he was working on, and any other piece of paper he came across were going in boxes for someone else to figure out. Then, he came across ‘IT.’ 

 

IT was the geology report for ground zero of the new naquada enhanced weapons test Balinsky told him about.

 

_So much for the increased level of security with the civilians_ , Greg mused. 

 

Then, something in the report caught his eye. Something that was the definition of important. 

 

_No way am I handing this off to Reynolds. It needs to get to someone who can do something about it_ , thought Greg, _Major Carter, ideally, but there’s no way I’ll get close to her_. Greg closed the report, and left it separate from everything else he was packing up. 

 

He had an idea, but he needed to think about it for a few minutes, get it to the plan stage. 

 

*** 

 

Major Kovachek was beginning to wish he’d been sent to the rifle range with Major Coburn. Dr. Walker, the ‘resistance’ leader, had locked down the secondary physics lab on Level 19. 

 

Lt. Col. Dixon was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. “Major, you know that the door’s not opening until Doctor Walker wants it open. It’s part of the security procedures, to keep the labs and the civilians safe.” 

 

Kovachek sighed heavily, again, “Colonel, they have to open this door before the ‘exercise detail’ returns or General Bauer notices this uprising.” 

 

His bad karma must have spiked again, because Captain Griff came running down the hallway, panting and trying to catch his breath, “Sir, Major Rocsk is returning with a cutting torch. He’s planning to take the door down from the outside.” 

 

Dixon and Kovachek shared a look. 

 

_This is about to go straight to hell_ , Dixon thought. 

 

Inside, Dr. Walker was trying to figure out how to get everyone from the lab to the surface without any military "assistance." The exercise had gone from a waste of time to out of control. Kovachek was trustworthy, but none of these civilians could trust Bauer after this. 

 

Rosck and his training team were to test how well the civilian lab scientists would react to an ‘invasion.’ The protocols were in place, and if they followed them, then they passed. Rosck, however, saw this as his opportunity to rid the SGC of the remaining civilians, to really show the General he was focused on the mission. _The SGC needed to be a totally military operation_ , thought Rosck, _and maybe catching Bauer’s eye would get him closer to that Lieutenant Colonel promotion_. 

 

When the testing started, an “alien” came running into the lab, grabbed Dr. Meyers, and began dragging him out of the room. A scuffle ensued, and Dr. Walker locked down the room. The alien (a first lieutenant) was currently bound in a locked containment chamber. The chamber was designed to hold unknown test objects for study. 

 

_So far_ , thought Meyers, _it’s doing an excellent job_.

 

Meyers, unfortunately, thought everything was excellent in his current state. Meyers’ arm had been broken in the scuffle, and someone slipped him a pain pill from an old prescription. No one knew who it was, and no one was asking. 

 

The civilians passed the test, but wouldn’t enter the code to end lockdown conditions. Kovachek knew he could get an override from a number of other people in the mountain, but Rosck wanted to do it his way. Rosck was maintaining that this was all part of his plan, and part two was to test Kovachek’s skills in negotiation for a prisoner. 

 

So far, Kovachek had gotten them to start talking, and managed to get Lt. Col. Dixon to observe. If Rosck went too far again, Dixon could step in, or at least that was Kovachek's plan. 

 

Then, Rosck made it worse. Just as Kovachek was about to get to door open, Rosck came up dragging his own ‘prisoner.’ He found her in the civilian break room, and she was screaming at him at the top of her lungs.

 

***

 

Dr. Greg Martin knew what to do. 

 

As he ‘finished’ in his area, he called out to Balinsky. “Cameron, since you are geology/archeology, will you see Nyan before you leave?” 

 

Balinsky turned, with a confused look on his face, and slowly answered, “Probably.” 

 

Greg thought, _just play along_ but he said to Balinsky, “Can you drop this back by his office? I borrowed it from him a couple of months ago and never returned it. I don’t want to hold him up on anything mixed up with my geology papers.” 

 

He handed Balinsky the geological report that he set aside earlier. 

 

Balinsky glanced at it, smiled, and said, “Sure thing. I’ll take it to him in just a few minutes.” 

 

Greg gathered up his briefcase, box of personal effects, nodded to Balinsky, and turned to his own personal security detail. 

 

“I’m ready to leave. Everything in these boxes should go to Lt. Colonel Reynolds.” 

 

***

 

Kovachek had Captain Griff free the very upset technician, against the wishes of a protesting Rosck. Dr. Walker and the scientists had made their displeasure known with this latest turn of events. 

 

Rosck decided he knew just what would fix the situation and snidely muttered, “Obviously Kovachek, you just don’t have it in you to get the job done.” 

 

As Kovachek watched, a Technical Airman got ready to work with the cutting tool. A mantra repeated through Kovachek's mind, _this is going to get worse, this is going to get worse, please don't get worse, this is going to get worse…_

 

… and it did. A calm voice came through the door. “First one in loses his balls.” 

 

Or, at least that’s what it sounded like Dr. Walker said, especially to the Airman who paused and looked at Rosck. 

 

Dixon was studiously avoiding making eye contact with anyone, when Captain Griff whispered, “Did she just say what I think she said?” 

 

*** 

 

Cameron Balinsky thought he was perfectly suited for the SGC. He had masters’ degrees in geology and archeology, and was closing in on a Ph.D. in archeology (with a focus on geology). When he looked at the report Dr. Martin handed to him, he knew what it meant for the weapons testing. He needed to get it to Dr. Jackson, without his security shadow being tipped off. 

 

He turned to his SF escort, “Excuse me, but I need to finish up getting a few personal books from the archeology research lab. Then, I can drop this old report on some abandoned ruins back to Nyan at the same time.” 

 

The SF, glad his babysitting duty was almost done, motioned for Balinsky to lead on. 

 

Once there, Balinsky picked up some inexpensive and easily replaceable books from a desk (hoping they didn't belong to Dr. Jackson), and stuck his head into the office Nyan currently occupied. 

 

Balinsky nervously took a deep breath. 

 

“Hey, Nyan, I’m on my way out, I’m sure we’ll work together again some time in the future, maybe I can come back once I’m a full Ph.D. with a little more fieldwork under my belt. Say, Dr. Martin asked me to return these to you, He said to say thank you, and that he really thought if Dr. Jackson ever gets a chance to return to the planet, he should check out the ruins on page 4.” 

 

He finished. He had to so he could breathe again. 

 

Nyan was looking at him curiously, but said, “Okay, thanks," while he and his SF escort headed for the exit. 

 

The SF drew up next to him as they walked and casually said, “You know, Balinsky, we could have just found Dr. Jackson, ‘cause you are such a bad liar,” and kept walking. 

 

As they got on the elevator, Balinsky could see Nyan running out of the office, hopefully, in search of Dr. Jackson. 

 

*** 

 

Total silence reigned in the hallway outside the secondary physics lab. 

 

Dixon made a strangled sound in response to Captain Griff’s question. He decided it was past time to end the exercise. 

 

Nothing good was going to come out of it at this point. Well, except that now he had ammo to use on Franks in the future, if she had a future with the SGC. He didn’t think that Bauer was going to look too kindly on her after this, no matter how much she knew about wormholes. 

 

Kovachek’s thoughts were on a slightly different track. _Why in the past several hours had no one had asked about Rosck’s tests/training? They should have been over long before now. Why was no one wondering why the scientists were unavailable? Why did he think he could negotiate with people on other planets, when he couldn’t even get friendlies to open a damn lab door for him? How was he going to explain why he was posted to McMurdo after Bauer learned about this?_

 

Then, there was salvation. 

 

Salvation in the form of Major Carter’s lovely voice. “Attention, all personnel, by order of General Bauer, commence immediate evacuation of the base. Repeat, immediate evacuation. This is not a drill.” 

 

Lt. Colonel Dixon snapped into emergency mode. “Rosck, you take your team and make sure everyone is evacuated from Level 20’s manufacturing area.” He turned his attention to the opening lab door. “Dr. Franks, you and all the lab personnel are with Major Kovachek and Captain Griff for the evacuation.” Then Dixon took off for his post in the evacuation sequence.

 

***

 

With the President waiting for a report, and General Redle from NORAD waiting to shred him into pieces, General Bauer sat silently, alone in his official car. 

 

Major General Bauer was a man who believed in rules and regulations. 

 

He believed in divine intervention. 

 

He knew that divine intervention had recently happened. 

 

He shakily got out and faced General Redle. 

 

***

 

After days of debriefings, trying to untangle personnel changes, a lot of coffee, and little sleep, General Hammond was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Even Colonel O’Neill’s usual commentary was thankfully absent. 

After dismissing Majors Rosck and Kovachek, Captain Griff, an embarrassed lieutenant (and former ‘prisoner’), and a very uncomfortable airman, Hammond allowed a smile to show. 

 

He turned to Lt. Col. Dixon. “Dr. Lee has been very staunch in his support of Dr. Walker. He also says that Walker will return if we want her. You were there, saw what happened, do you think there is a reason not to bring Dr. Walker back?” 

 

“Sir, her expertise and value to the program seem to outweigh any errors in judgment she may have made during the incident.” 

 

Colonel O’Neill interjected. “Plus, it could help in luring back some of the talent that walked while Bauer was here. Her opinion seems to carry some weight with them.” 

 

Hammond turned back to Dixon. “Any further thoughts on Dr. Walker, off the record?” 

 

Dixon relaxed and said, “I think the physics labs are safe from alien incursion, sir.”


End file.
